


little wing

by jjjat3am



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/jjjat3am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Sam Wilson disappears on a routine surveillance mission in Afghanistan and Project Falcon EXO is deemed a failure. </p>
<p>A few years later, a new threat emerges on SHIELD's radar. A deadly assassin with the ability to reach the most inaccessible vantage points.</p>
<p>SHIELD has no clue to his identity until Agent Barnes and Agent Romanov uncover a cryogenic chamber in a HYDRA facility. In it is a man with a pair of steel wings and no memory of his name. </p>
<p>Bucky takes it personally.</p>
<p>alternatively: 'the one where Sam is kidnapped by HYDRA before the events of TWS and turned into a master assassin, and Bucky helps him find his humanity again'</p>
            </blockquote>





	little wing

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Steve managed to live through the events of TWS without Sam, but let's pretend for a moment that he found Bucky and that by the time this story starts Bucky is a semi-functional human being.
> 
> Written for #sbweek on tumblr

 

 

 

Private Sam Wilson, Pararescue Jumper, went missing on a routine surveillance mission in Afghanistan, the same one where his partner Jim Riley was killed by a rocket propelled grenade. The only clue to Private Wilson’s whereabouts was a rather substantial pool of blood and bloody footprints that ended abruptly at a cliff’s edge in the Alborz mountains. On the surface this was not unusual.

 

Soldiers die in battle every day.

 

Except they’re not usually carrying millions of dollars of equipment on them when they do. As a part of Project Falcon EXO, Private Wilson was the last of his platoon to be declared killed-in-action and the project was deemed a failure. Its documentation was hidden in a special government archive and his name soon forgotten.

 

Then, a few years later, a new threat emerged on SHIELD’s radar. An assassin surfaced in South Africa, killing off several high government officials in the space of a few hours. The same thing happened a few days in Istanbul. Then Gdansk. Then Sofia.

 

The international community was baffled. The perpetrator had left no witnesses, no DNA evidence and was at most a shadow in the corner of camera lens. The media was calling for a lynching, with no clear idea who they were even writing about. Conspiracy theorists were having a field day.

 

It wasn’t until Amsterdam that they got a clear visual of the assailant and it was stranger than even the wildest theories. The assassin took out several high ranking UN officials, as well as a group of highly trained guards armed to the teeth, in broad daylight.

 

Baffled witnesses spoke of angels descending from the heavens and wreaking havoc on the building, and security surveillance revealed the reason. They were previously unable to find a point of entrance for the assassin, because none of them had considered that a human being could fly.

 

Now, the surveillance reel showed a man with a pair of dark metal wings that allowed him to enter through a window and attack at the weakest point of the building. Why he’d managed to evade all of the radar supervision was still a mystery.

 

As swiftly as he surfaced, the assassin disappeared. Nobody thought to connect it to the Avengers slowly gaining victory against HYDRA, until Agent Barnes and Agent Romanoff swept through what they thought was a regular HYDRA facility and found a cryogenic chamber instead.

 

 

*

 

 

The sight was horribly familiar and Bucky felt a phantom shiver run through him at the steel walls of the chamber and multicolored wiring. The tank was huge and the small window in the structure was obscured by smoke, so he and Natasha had no idea what was inside it. The humming of the life support machinery meant it was probably a person and it made Bucky want to throw up.

 

“Back-up?” he asked Natasha, who was concentrating on the information racing over the computer screen.

 

“Five minutes out.” she answered. “I’m going to try to open this thing up, be on your guard. We don’t know what’s inside it.”

 

Bucky nodded and tightened the grip on his pistol. Soon enough, the doors of the cell started opening.

 

The first thing Bucky noticed was the man’s face, dark-skinned and perfectly proportioned, but twisted up in a tortured grimace even in unconsciousness. The man was bare from the waist up and the reason why became apparent when the door opened further to expose a pair of skeletal metal wings attached to the man’s back. The violent scarring that ran up over the top of his shoulders and probably down his back, revealed that they were probably surgically attached there, much like Bucky’s left arm.

 

The doors opened all the way and the machine’s beeping grew louder. The winged man opened his eyes to stare at them, but didn’t move any further. His gaze was blank and lifeless, and Bucky felt it pierce through his very soul.

 

Back-up arrived in the form of several SHIELD agents, as well as a medical unit.

 

The man in chamber didn’t even flinch when the agents touched his wings and when the appendages were released from the metal fixings they simply folded up behind him in a natural gesture. He didn’t respond to questions, no matter what language they were asked in and he just kept staring blankly ahead. It wasn’t until they started trying to move him that things really took a turn for the worse.

 

An agent laid his hand on the man’s shoulder only to find himself with a viselike grip around his throat. Agents started pulling out their guns and trying to open fire, but they were incapacitated before they could pull out their weapons. The man made his way through several highly trained SHIELD agents in a matter of seconds, using his wings as extra appendages to knock them unconscious or cut with their sharp edges.

 

It took him and Natasha combining forces to restrain him and even then, the man trashed in their grip with increasing desperation, until SHIELD medical finally administered the drugs to knock him out.

 

“Easy, easy, we’re not here to hurt you, it’s okay.” Bucky muttered through gritted teeth from where he was holding the man down and trying to avoid the sharp edges of the wings. The man’s eyes snapped to his and he could swear that in the moment before they fell shut from the administered dose, they sharpened into something like awareness.

 

 

*

 

 

The man was taken onboard the helicarrier for observation. Bucky rested for a few hours, but was up and present in the labs when the man was due to be woken again.

 

Natasha was already in the holding facilities when Bucky arrived. There was no way of telling if she’d slept or not, as she looked just as unruffled as when Bucky saw her a few hours ago.

 

“You’re taking a personal interest?” she asked, raising an enquiring eyebrow.

 

“Well, you’re here too, aren’t you?” They ducked around the guards, flashing their ID’s. Bucky ignored their distrustful gazes with a practiced ease.

 

“True.” she continued unprompted “Our winged friend has been officially tied to Amsterdam and several high profile assassinations besides. He’s also exhibiting signs of years worth of brainwashing and is in constant low level pain, because of what they attached to his back.”

 

Bucky flinched, curling the fingers of his metal arm in a fist. They clicked loudly in the silent corridor and Natasha’s gaze turned understanding.

 

They met up with Agent Hill in the next hallway. She was carrying several thick folders with case numbers on them.

 

“Have we got an ID?” Bucky asked and Hill nodded, handing him a file branded Project Falcon EXO.

 

“His name is Sam Wilson, born and raised in New York. He was part of a project the government was developing with Stark Industries, where a group of pararescue officers were outfitted with wing packs that allowed them to reach soldiers in remote locations and bring them to safety. He went missing somewhere in the Alborz mountains in 2010.”

 

“Until a few months ago.” Natasha said, looking through her own file. Bucky pulled a picture out of his. The man they rescued from the HYDRA facility was smiling in the picture, arm thrown around another man, both of them in army camo. The joy on his face was so different from the blank expression the man had worn in the cell; it made something in Bucky ache.

 

“Yes.” Agent Hill hesitated for a second before speaking again “His blood shows signs of the corrupted serum HYDRA used on you, Agent Barnes, as well as several other compounds we’ve been able to recognize as the drugs they’ve been using to keep him under their control. We’ve administered the antidote to some of them; the others should wash out of his system with time.”

 

The rest of her words were cut off, because they’d arrived at the interrogation rooms and she broke off to speak with the doctor and guards, while he and Natasha slipped through the door and into the room that allowed them to watch the proceedings through mirrored glass.

 

The man looked somehow smaller than the last time Bucky had seen him. He was clad in white hospital clothes and staring blankly at the table, wings folded up behind him. He looked up when Agent Hill entered the room and tracked her progress as she walked to the chair in front of him.

 

“My name is Maria Hill. I’m an agent of SHIELD. You were found in a HYDRA facility in Bulgaria. Do you know who you are?”

 

“No.” the man said.

 

He was then confronted with a barrage of questions, most of which he answered with one word answers, silence and “I don’t know.”

 

After an hour of interrogation, Wilson finally asked a question and it was one none of them were expecting.

 

“Where is the man with the metal arm?”

 

“I…what?” Agent Hill looked completely confounded and her gaze darted to the mirrored glass. Bucky exchanged a glance with Natasha.

 

“The man with the metal arm.” Wilson shifted in his seat, looking impatient. It was the first emotion he’d shown since they found him. “I want to speak to him.”

 

“I’m not sure I can authorize that…” but Bucky had already reached out to rap on the glass with his knuckles, before exiting the room to wait at the door of the interrogation room. Agent Hill came out, holding her folders and shook her head when she saw him waiting.

 

“I’m going.” said Bucky and she sighed.

 

“Be careful. He’s docile and his wings are strapped, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t deadly.”

 

Bucky brushed past her to enter the room and Wilson looked up at his entrance, his gaze sharp and lucid. Bucky settled into the chair Agent Hill had just vacated and made himself comfortable.

 

“You asked for me?”

 

“You covered up your arm.” Wilson nodded towards the long sleeves of Bucky’s sweater. Bucky watched as the wings behind him trembled in the holder, as if to emphasize the movement. He reached up to pull the sweater off and Wilson’s gaze immediately latched onto his left arm.

 

“Is that what you wanted to see?”

 

“No…” Wilson looked confused, gaze darting up to meet Bucky’s, then skittering away. “You can put it back on. It’s cold.”

 

“Are you cold?” Bucky frowned. The room really was chilly and the clothes Sam was wearing were thin… “I can ask them to get you a blanket if you want?”

 

“I don’t really feel much of anything.” Sam’s expression was so heartbreakingly blank that it had Bucky reaching out automatically to hand him the sweater.

 

“Here, take this.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened and he reached out to take it with trembling hands. He put the sweater on his lap, hands twisted up in the fabric in almost childlike wonder. Bucky let the silence go on for a few moments, watching Sam watch his fingers twisting in the cloth, before he spoke again.

 

“Do you know who you are?”

 

“She asked me that already.” Sam jerked his head towards the door. Some of the blankness returned to his face. “I told her I didn’t know.”

 

“They’ve ID’d you as Sam Wilson. Does that name sound familiar?”

 

“No…” Sam shook his head, looking confused. “Is that really me?”

 

“Seems so.”

 

“I don’t remember.”

 

Bucky pulled out the picture from the file from his pocket and slid it on the table in front of Sam. He could practically hear Hill’s angry exhale of breath from behind the glass.

 

“Do you remember him?”

 

Sam leaned forward from his curled up position to touch the photograph with the tips of his fingers. His hands were shaking. He watched the photograph in silence for a few seconds, gaze darting, before doubling over with a painful cry, clutching his head. The wings fluttered in their holder and burst free with a clang of metal. Bucky readied himself for an attack, but it never came. The wings swept in front of Sam in a makeshift shield while he cried.

 

Bucky averted his eyes, letting Sam take a moment to put himself together and wipe his tears.

 

“That’s Riley. I knew him.”

 

“Do you remember anything else?”

 

“I remember him burning, the wings twisting up in a mess of metal and sparks. I remember the sound of him hitting the ground. I think I fell too, but I don’t remember what happened after.” Sam shook his head. “We had wings back then too? But they weren’t like mine?” He looked up at Bucky imploringly.

 

“Yes, they were different. Just a tool.”

 

“I remember. I could take them off. But these are like your arm?” Sam jerked his head at the wings, fluttering behind him. He seemed unaware of their movement, as if they were in some way unconsciously regulated.

 

“I think the technology was based on my arm, yes. I’m sorry.”

 

“What for?” Sam shook his head. Bucky noticed that he was blinking unusually quickly. “Wasn’t you, I think. Does yours hurt?”

 

“No. It doesn’t. Sam, are you okay?”

 

“Mine hurt.”

 

His eyes dropped shut and Bucky was barely able to catch him when he slumped to the ground.  The tip of a wing brushed the top of his shoulder, blooming red in its wake, but Bucky barely noticed.

 

Sam wasn’t breathing.

 

A medical team came in to stabilize him and Bucky backed away, worriedly watching as the doctors attempted to navigate around the flailing wings, which were apparently unaffected by Sam’s unconscious state. When it became apparent that they couldn’t reach Sam around the wings, Bucky stepped in. He ducked under the razor sharp appendages and caught them in his metal arm with an explosion of sparks. He held on while the doctors went to work.

 

The wings fluttered in his grip, while Bucky held on and desperately willed Sam to breathe.

 

 

*

 

 

The seizure was a reaction to the removal of one of the drugs from Sam’s system and once that was resolved, Sam was given a clean bill of health, at least physically. Mentally, he still swung between artificial blankness, burning determination and occasional bouts of depression. He had nightmares about his time with HYDRA and he blamed himself for the lives lost.

 

Bucky visited when he could, bringing him books and music and movies to watch together. Agent Hill accused him of getting too involved and Steve kept shooting him worried glances out of the corner of his eye, but Bucky persisted. He tried to convince himself that it was out of obligation, but the truth was that the smile Sam gave him every time he walked into the sterile holding room was enough to keep him warm for days after.

 

It was worth it, to see the pieces of Sam’s personality slowly shining through the horror done to him. Bucky watched him struggle to put the pieces in order and form a new person out of them, and felt only pride.

 

Sam latched on to him in turn. In the earliest days of his recovery, he’d had a lot of problems with accepting physical touch from anyone that wasn’t Bucky. In turn, Bucky got used to initiating hugs that were awkward at first, but changed to comforting soon enough. He remembered how Steve used to do the same for him and how much it helped then.

 

Sam would refuse to talk to psychiatrists at first, but he would talk to Bucky. It was, or so he said, because Bucky was the only one who treated him like a human being, not a lab experiment.

 

In about a year, Sam had recovered enough that he was deemed safe to interact with the rest of the population. The rest of the population being the Avengers, because SHIELD wasn’t stupid enough to let the barely recovered ex-assassin out among civilians, especially with HYDRA still lurking about.

 

It wasn’t exactly that Bucky was worried about Sam meeting Steve, but the thought of them not getting along was terrifying.

 

(He was worried for nothing, it turned out.)

 

Bucky guided Sam into the room where Steve was waiting, gripping his elbow to disguise his trembling fingers. Sam’s wings were folded up behind him, a testament to how much control he’d regained over them, but the edge of one brushed up against Bucky in a barely there touch, reassuring. The spikes were hidden somewhere in the mechanism, leaving behind only smooth steel that was vaguely cold to the touch.

 

Steve grinned when they came in, striding forward with his hand outstretched.

 

“Hello. My name is Steve, and you must be Sam. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Bucky talks about you all the time.”

 

Sam hesitated before taking the proffered hand, but he grinned back at Steve like they’d known each other for years.

 

“It’s good to meet you. He talks about you a lot too.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a good guy, isn’t he, our Bucky?”

 

“The best!”

 

From then on, they seemed to be in a competition as to who could praise Bucky more in increasingly creative ways that had Bucky dropping on the couch to put his head in his hands. He was hiding a blush, but the two idiots didn’t need to know that. If possible, things got even worse when Steve started telling Sam all the embarrassing Bucky stories he could think of.

 

Two hours later, the conversation had evolved into intricate plans on how they would throw themselves off Stark tower to check the weight limit on Sam’s wings and Bucky was seriously regretting every decision he’d ever made.

 

(It was worth it though, to see Sam smiling so brightly afterwards. He even wrapped his arms around Bucky in a hug without Bucky having to initiate it, which was progress.)

 

 

*

 

 

Bucky wasn’t the first person to make Sam really laugh, no, that honor belonged to Steve and the stupidest bird pun in all of existence, but Sam was the first person to make Bucky’s stomach flutter just by laughing since Bucky broke free from the brainwashing.

 

It scared him beyond belief.

 

 

*

 

 

After that, there was a period where Bucky took the longest, hardest missions SHIELD had on their rooster with barely a few hours for rest between them. He barely saw Sam or Steve in those two months, and even Natasha only on missions that happened to cross over. She always looked at him like she knew exactly what was going on in his head, but didn’t comment when he handed her a note and asked her to give it to Sam when she could.

 

He didn’t write a lot of things in those notes or at least, nothing of importance. Mostly, he wrote about the weather, about a sunset he saw or a sunrise he’d rather have missed. He knew how much Sam missed the open sky and he hoped that the missions he was taking would help return it to him.

 

Then, it was finally over; the documents detailing Sam’s transformation recovered and the people who hurt him either detained or terminated.

 

Seeing Sam again after two months of nothing was a revelation. Bucky could barely muster up a greeting before strong arms were wrapped around him and the weight of his tiredness caught up with him, until he would have fallen if it weren’t from the hands holding him up. As it was, he buried his nose into the crook of Sam’s neck, peripherally aware of the wings moving to encircle their forms to form a protective barrier against the rest of the world.

 

“I missed you.” Sam whispered into his hair and Bucky nodded, pressing himself closer.

 

 

*

 

 

“Hey, is that my sweater?”

 

They had been watching a movie in Sam’s room, spread out on the duvet and throwing popcorn at each other when Bucky spotted the familiar cloth sticking out from under a pillow.

 

“Uh…yeah?” Sam wouldn’t meet his eyes “Do you want it back?”

 

“Nah. You can keep it. I have other sweaters.” Sam nodded and the wings unfurled behind him, almost poking Bucky in the side, and he got distracted combing through the steel feathers and didn’t think to ask why Sam was keeping Bucky’s sweater under his pillow.

 

 

*

 

 

“You’re in love with him.” Natasha’s frank assessment was so unexpected that it left Bucky struck silent. After a few moments, when it became clear that he wasn’t going to be able to produce a sound, she took pity on him.

 

“You should probably tell him, as I’m fairly sure he feels the same way. You two have been making cow eyes at each other for months now and we all agree it’s time for an intervention.”

 

“Wait…we? Who’s we?” Bucky spluttered indignantly.

 

“Oh, you know everyone. Steve, Clint, Maria, Stark…”

 

“Stark? Tony Stark? He’s spoken to Sam maybe two times! And Hill is in on this two? I thought she hated me!”

 

“She has a soft spot for Sam. Now, are you going to tell him or not?”

 

“I…can’t.” Bucky looked down, at the curled up metal knuckles in his lap. “I don’t think he’s ready. I don’t want to take advantage.”

 

“You don’t think he’s ready? It’s been over a year since we found him, the SHIELD psychiatrists all agree that he’s been making remarkable progress, chiefly, might I add, due to the positive relationship he has with you.”

 

“Exactly!” Bucky was yelling, but he couldn’t really help himself. It felt like a helpless situation. “I don’t want to ruin that!”

 

“Well, you can’t go on the way you are now. As it is, you shower him with affection, you two are almost constantly together and find any excuse to touch each other, but then you go away for two months and make me your messenger for notes that talk about the weather!”

 

“I won’t do that again, I promise. I know it hurt him.” said Bucky quietly, chastened. “And it hurt me too. I just don’t want to mess things up further.”

 

“Just think about it.” Natasha sighed. “Our lives don’t exactly allow us to have good things. So we should take them when they’re offered. And you deserve good things, Bucky. Not just Sam, you too.”

 

 

*

 

 

Bucky wanted to say something, he really did. He thought that if he at least came clean to Sam, they would at least be able to clear the air between them that seemed to be charged up with something nameless ever since Bucky returned from his mission.

 

But then, they were always surrounded the others, or there was an alien invasion and their few quiet moments together felt too good for Bucky to spoil them with this. He felt selfish every time Sam leaned his head against his shoulder with complete trust or when he took Sam’s hand to reassure himself that his human fingers could still feel warmth. It was all just so simple between them, so good, and he was deathly afraid of losing it.

 

So he kept silent and pretended to be watching the movie, while listening to the beating of Sam’s heart against his body instead.

 

 

*

 

 

Bucky wasn’t indestructible, he knew that better than anybody. So when he got blasted off the tallest building in Manhattan by Dr Doom’s deathray, he was fairly convinced that he was going to die when he hit the ground. There was no one left to save him, with Thor in Asgard and Stark on the other side of the city, battling the Doombots.

 

Suddenly, he thought of Sam, watching the fight from the living room in Stark tower, maybe even watching him plummet to the ground right now. The notion that Sam would have to face the world alone from then on out and that he would have to do so without ever knowing how much Bucky cared for him was painful.

 

Natasha was right, as usual. He should have told him.

 

Bucky shut his eyes, preparing for the impact.

 

It never came.

 

For one breathless moment, he was suspended in midair, before being caught neatly in a pair of strong arms. He kept his eyes shut, listening to the clicking of the wings as they worked to keep them in the air. Bucky opened his eyes to find himself looking at Sam’s profile, focused on evading the Doombots that were shooting at them.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Saving your life, dumbass. Now close your eyes.” Sam turned to grin at him, before flying them in a loop that made Bucky squeeze his eyes shut and his stomach rebel.

 

“How did you even get here?”

 

“Escaped from SHIELD custody. I’m counting on you to explain this to Agent Hill.” They flew low over the city and Bucky chanced a look down only to immediately shut them again. Beneath them, Downtown New York looked like an ant hill.

 

“At least she likes you. I’m pretty sure this will somehow end up being my fault.”

 

“You’re the one throwing yourself off tall buildings.”

 

“No, no, this is all wrong! That’s Steve’s job, I just couldn’t avoid a laser blast.” Sam was laughing a little and he looked peaceful despite the warzone they’d just narrowly escaped. The sky was incredibly blue and the air was crisp and cool so high up. Bucky tucked his head in the crook of Sam’s shoulder and let himself enjoy the ride.

 

“This is so undignified, I hope your realize that.” He muttered against Sam’s skin and smiled at the answering laugh.

 

“Shut up, princess.”

 

 

*

 

 

Unfortunately, Bucky doesn’t really get to talk to Sam when they land, because there’s a very angry Maria Hill waiting for them when they do, wielding words like ‘civilian endangerment’ and ‘SHIELD custody’, and also a gun bigger than Bucky’s head. That situation takes a while to diffuse and SHIELD even threatened to shut Sam in a more guarded facility, at which point Bucky threatened to kidnap him and relocate them both to Siberia. He’s backed up by an equally furious Steve and Natasha, so SHIELD eventually backs off and Sam walks away with more outing privileges that he’d had previously.

 

Celebrations and medical checkups follow and by the time Bucky managed to get Sam to himself, it was dark outside and they were both dropping from exhaustion. So he only managed to escort Sam to his quarters (with less SHIELD guards already!) and said goodnight.

 

The next morning, Bucky took Sam by the arm right after breakfast, to guide him into an unoccupied room. He was determined to deal with this thing between them like adults.

 

“You’re wearing a grove into the carpet.” Sam said after a few minutes of watching Bucky pace up and down the length of the room.

 

“I’m just trying to find the right thing to say okay? Just hold on a minute, I had this planned, it’ll come back to me.” Bucky ran a frantic hand through his hair, messing the long strands up further.

 

Sam waited a few minutes, before speaking again.

 

“Look, just let me do the talking okay?” Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but Sam cut him off. “Shut up, princess. I’m in love with you.”

 

Silence. Then, finally:

 

“You are?” Bucky whispered, looking completely dumbfounded.

 

“Yes, you stupid ass, I thought I was making it obvious.”

 

“Oh. Well, I love you too.”

 

Silence. Then, finally:

 

“Really?” Sam let out a relived laugh. “I was honestly gearing up for a rejection.”

 

“You were gearing up for a rejection? I thought I was ruining our friendship!”

 

“We’re both dumbasses.”

 

“Natasha warned me. They staged an intervention.”

 

“With good reason.” Sam shifted on the couch, raising an eyebrow. His wings came up to stretch lazily over the top of the headrest. “Do you need me to call her so she can tell you to kiss me, or can you manage that on your own?”

 

Bucky was pulling him off the couch and into his arms before he even finished the sentence. He slipped his metal arm around Sam’s waist, smiling against his lips when he felt the wings drape over his back, hiding them from the world.

 

When they stumbled into the kitchen a few hours later, disheveled, grinning, and holding hands, Natasha actually applauded. Steve managed a good approximation of the shovel speech for Sam, only to turn around and repeat the whole thing to Bucky.

 

Sam was made an official member of the Avengers a few months later and continued saving Bucky when he threw himself (fell!) off tall buildings. In return, Bucky only grumbled a little bit when Sam called him a princess.

 

He secretly liked it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://jjjat3am.tumblr.com/)


End file.
